Shattered: A Drianca Love Story
by IBleedMyHeartOutOnThisPaper
Summary: Bianca and Drew have just broken up, but no matter how hard they try they can't stay away from each other. They are still in love but won't admit it to one another. Will they get back together or let their relationship crumble? ...Drianca is endgame
1. Chapter 1

Bianca was at home alone, walking around her house, trying to find things to do. She groaned as she took a drink from her cup. She couldn't remember what she had put in the cup but after a while, she stopped caring. She sat down in front of her computer as a message popped up. It was from Drew. She blinked a few times and just let herself breathe. She missed him and thought he'd never speak to her again. She read his message asking her to come over. She looked in a mirror on the wall next to her and cringed, she looked terrible. She could still walk in a straight line…. kind of so she said she'd be right over. She fixed her make up and changed her clothes, hoping she wouldn't smell of alcohol. She looked at herself once more in the mirror, "Bianca, whatever he wants or has to say, just accept it. Be happy that you get to see him again. Just breathe." She told herself this a couple times more than walked out her door and over to Drew's. It was cold out and the cold hit her like a ton of bricks as she walked down the street. She hoped the cold would help her sober up a bit. She breathed in the fresh air and repeated what she had said to herself earlier, in her head. She still couldn't believe he wanted to see her.

Drew was at home resting when he sent the message to Bianca. He had thought about her since they had broken up. The problem was he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had to face that he actually did miss her and was still in love with her. His mom wasn't home so he thought it would be the perfect chance to invite Bianca over. He was excited and nervous. He didn't look so good, all beaten up but he tried to look presentable. He had on sweatpants and a v-neck. He did his hair like always and waited for Bianca.

Bianca was so nervous she hadn't even realized she had been standing outside Drew's house for the last 5 minutes. She took a deep breath, she had to go in soon or he'd think she wasn't coming. She took one more look at the house before she walked around the house to the sliding door in the back. She thought about walking right in, but she wasn't his girlfriend anymore, it felt weird just barging in. She knocked on the glass and waited for Drew. She watched as he walked to the door with his head down, he seemed nervous. As he opened the door, they made eye contact and Bianca gave him a hesitant smile but Drew just moved out of the way so she could enter the house. She walked in, shivering. "It's freezing outside." She was feeling awkward, not knowing what to say. Drew closed the door to keep the cold out. Bianca stood still, with her arms crossed, looking at the ground and fidgeting a little. "Ya, its pretty cold" Drew's voice was like music to Bianca's ears, she hadn't heard it in so long. She took a chance and looked up at him, he was across the room staring at her. His face was bruised and it made Bianca want to burst into tears. She questioned why she had come, it killed her to see him in general, but to see him all bruised because of her made her wish she had stayed home and kept drinking her sorrows away. She tried to loosen up by taking over her leather jacket to show her purple flowing shirt that was made of a soft fabric that calmed Bianca when she played with the soft hem. She looked away from him and down at her fingers. They had stood in silence with several feet of space between them for a couple minutes when Bianca finally spoke, "Are…. are you in a lot of pain?" She didn't know what else to say, she didn't even know why he had invited her there.

Drew sighed and looked down at Bianca's question. He could see she was on the verge of tears. He wanted to just hold her and tell her everything was okay. She had always said she had felt the safest in his arms. Finally after a pause he looked up. "Yeah….But it could be a lot worse. I could be….dead." He Frowned.

Bianca cringed at the word dead. She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Well, you're not. And I really thought what I did for Vince would make him and his friends leave you alone. I swear. But I'll keep trying, I'll talk to Vince again. Maybe he has something else I can do…. All I want is for you to be safe, I hope you know that." Bianca had let one tear slide down her face and she wiped it away quickly and put on her tough face, forcing the tears to stop. She had been wanting to explain herself but thought it'd be no use. She didn't think it do anything now either but he was right in front of her and she thought she'd fill the silence somehow. She was choking back tears and could barely talk without sounding shaky. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I really wanted…. us to last."

Drew took a step closer to her. "No. I don't want you doing anything more for Vince. I'm sorry you had to….go through with that. If you would have told me I would have stopped you." He sighed "And I thought we were gonna last too….guess…guess I was wrong." He looked down trying not to make eye contact with her because it hurt too much.

Bianca held her head high, "I did what I thought I had to do and I'll do what I have to do to keep you safe. I brought you into this and I have to protect you." Bianca swallowed against the tears. "No matter what. Whether we're together or apart, I will protect you. Until Vince moves on." Bianca gave him a small smile as she looked at him looking at the floor. Bianca took a small step towards him, causing him to look up and twitch a little so she didn't move any closer than that. She looked around the room for a couple seconds before she finally spit out the question she'd been wondering all night, "Why'd you invite me over here?" She looked right at him as she asked this.

Drew sat down on the couch. He didn't wanna say why. He did know why. It's because he missed her. But if he said that it would make him seem weak, needy. All the things Drew hated to feel. He sighed, he realized he had to tell the truth. He looked up from the floor to Bianca and said "Because….I missed you."

Bianca just nodded her head and let it sink in. He missed her and she missed him, but they couldn't be together. It wasn't right. "Well…. I missed you too. But this is what you wanted." She thought about sitting next to him on the couch. Against her better judgement, she walked over and sat next to him on the couch. They were close enough to touch but not touching. She just wanted to wrap her arms around him and sink into him and cry. She's never felt so vulnerable before. She swallowed and said, "Well…. We can still be there for each other without being…. together…" She didn't know what she was saying and couldn't believe the words she had just spoken but if she couldn't be with him maybe she could still stay in contact with him at least.

Drew hated seeing Bianca like this. After all she had been through….after all that they had been through together. He couldn't stand it one more second. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Bianca hugging her. He couldn't help himself. He finally broke.

Bianca stared at him, watched as his arms began to envelope her in warmth and safety. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. He twitched and cringed as she laid her head on his shoulder, her head snug under his chin. "Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you?" She asked, concerned. He shook his head, "I'm fine." She gently rubbed his side as she sank into him. "I know this doesn't mean we're back together, but it's nice." She smiled and closed her eyes, listening to him breathe.

He couldn't help but smile. "Yeah it is. I really needed this. Everyone just….doesn't get it." He continued hugging her and began to stroke her hair.

Bianca breathed him in, his scent was so…. Drew and she never wanted to forget it. She hadn't even noticed she had started crying. She wanted to hold him tighter but knew she would just cause him physical pain. She noticed his shirt had slid up slightly and saw part of a huge bruise on his stomache. She slowly moved her hand to gently run her finger over it. Through tears she whispered shakily, "I'm so sorry, Drew." as she stared at the bruise.

Drew cringed for a moment then relaxed when she touched his bruise. Then he noticed she was crying, it broke his heart inside. "No…No it's not your fault. The only person to blame for all this is Vince and Anson." Drew tried to wipe away Bianca's tears with his thumb.

Bianca stroked his bruise with her thumb. "I know but I got you into all this. I hate seeing you hurt, I really do. I wish…." Bianca didn't know if she should let Drew in on her deepest secret, on a thought that had haunted her for weeks. She took a shaky breath as Drew caught her tears and wiped them away. In the most quiet voice she had she said, "I wish I had let Anson rape me so you had never gotten involved, then you would be safe and healthy." She kept crying, thinking how pathetic she looked and sounded.

Drew said softly. "No don't say that. I wouldn't want you to go through that." He hugged her tighter the more she cried rubbing circles on her back trying to calm her down.

Bianca was nearly sobbing in his arms now, she couldn't control all the emotions she had kept inside for so long. "But you've gone through so much and still are and don't deserve this. If I had just let it happen, everything would be fine." She held his waist tighter without thinking and he cringed and groaned. She loosened her grip and pulled away slightly. "Oh I'm so sorry. See? You wouldn't cringe and be in pain if I had just let him…." She looked into his eyes. She probably looked like a crazy person.

Drew pulled her closer after she said that. "Shhh….Shhh….It's okay. It was just a unfortunate thing. That happened to us. It's not our fault." He said in a calming voice.

Bianca tried to focus on Drew's voice but her thoughts were so loud. She snuggled up against Drew, listening to his steady heartbeat and breathing. She calmed down, but silent tears still streamed down her face. She enjoyed the silence for a minute before she spoke again. "You deserve someone better than me. I truly hope you find her someday and never go through anything like this again. Maybe we'll be friends by then." Bianca smiled through her tears.

"You know what I believe? People who are meant to be together always end up with each other in the end." Drew smiled to himself and kissed the top of Bianca's head.

Bianca gave a small smile, "Very deep, Torres." She closed her eyes at the feel of his lips on her head. She looked outside, "It's kind of late and I really don't want to walk home in the dark. Can I stay here for the night? I can sleep on your floor and be gone before you or any of your family wakes up." She cuddled with him, hoping he still felt kind enough to let her stay.

"Yeah of course….but you don't have to sleep on the floor. You could sleep in my bed with me….Theres enough room…I won't touch you I promise." Drew's face turned a bit red.

Bianca smiled widely now. "Oh Torres, calm down." She laughed, watching him turn red. "You can if you want." They looked into each other's eyes before Bianca got up. Drew took her hand and led her upstairs to his room. Bianca washed her face before getting in bed with Drew. She sat up and looked at him. "I miss falling asleep in your arms. Just… once more tonight? Unless that would hurt or make you uncomfortable."

Drew didn't even hesitate. "Sure." He turned the lights off and got under the covers with Bianca. Then he gently and slowly moved closer to her body and wrapped his arms around her. This felt so right.

Bianca smiled as Drew wasted no time. She cuddled up next to him, resting her head on his chest. She gently slid her hand under his shirt and rubbed his chest and stomach in a soothing motion, trying not to hurt him. She knew this was where she belonged, at least for the night. She didn't even want to think of waking up and having to leave him. Without thinking, she gave him a goodnight kiss on the lips.

Drew was a bit shocked by the kiss at first but kissed back for a few seconds then pulled himself away. "Goodnight." He whispered. Drew barley moved because about everything hurt. He just kept her close, comfortable, and safe in his arms. This started to bring back memories for drew about his and Bianca's good and bad times. He never had thought that they would end up like this.

Bianca let one tear escape, she knew that'd be their last kiss. She kept rubbing his chest, hoping to comfort his pain as they both drifted off to sleep. Bianca was thinking how this may never happen again. She memorized everything she was feeling at that moment, cause it would soon be gone. She was just glad she got one more night to fall asleep in his arms before reality set in again.

So what did you guys think? This is my First I continue this or leave it a one shot? Thanks for reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

Bianca let out a sigh as she lay on her bed, seeing Drew in school that day. She didn't know if he'd seen her but she had seen him. First pushing KC then yelling in an officers face. It made her sick to know she had done this to him, made him the way he is now. She knew she should stay away and give him his space but she couldn't let go, she loved him and wanted to be there for him no matter what. She was suppose to be on her way to Drew's house but she just couldn't make herself get up. All she could think about was his battered face and how paranoid he was. She had no way of making this better for him. Even staying away would do nothing but would trying to be his friend make him worse somehow? She seemed to be toxic to everyone around her, especially Drew. She shook all her thoughts out of her mind and cleared her head, Drew was waiting for her.

She walked in the cold to Drew's house, loving the silence of nature and the bite of the cold on her face. Walking by herself anywhere was her favorite thing in the world, even though no one would believe her if she told them. Bianca arrived at Drew's house and walked around to the back without hesitation, fearing she would have second thoughts if she didn't move fast. She was shivering by then and knocked on the glass door, giving Drew a weak smile as he walked over to let her in. She hurried into the warmth of his house, trying to stop her chattering teeth. "Hey, uhhh how are you holding up?"

Drew was pretty much a wreck. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Why did he push his best friend? Why did he go all pysco on a police officer? He tried to convince himself he was perfectly fine but slowly realizing he wasn't. He didn't know why he invited Bianca over. Maybe because she was the person who got him through some of this…even though she did cause it all. Or maybe it was because he was still in love with her? He didn't know.  
>Drew let in the freezing Bianca and quickly slid the door shut locking it automatically. God he was so paranoid.<br>He heard Bianca's question and half laughed. 'Not so good.' he thought but instead of saying that he said "I'm doing okay."

Bianca gave him a look that said she didn't believe him but said nothing. She didn't know what to do or how to act so she sat on the couch and stared at the ground. She let a moment pass before she spoke, her voice shaky, weak and quiet. She never spoke like that, she always had such confidence but now how could she? She had basically destroyed the one guy she loved "Do you wanna talk about anything? I'm here to listen and help." Bianca would do anything to help Drew instead of break him even more than she already had. Just imagining the things he was going through sent a shiver down her spine and put her stomach in knots. How had she done this to someone so important to her?

Drew's emotions and feelings all built up in that moment and he didn't know why. He felt like he wanted to yell, scream. He felt like he wanted to be alone and cry. He felt love…for Bianca. He looked down thinking for a moment trying to control all that he was feeling. He sat down next to Bianca looking into her eyes and said what he never thought he would say again to Bianca. "I love you."

Bianca watched as different emotions quickly washed through Drew. She expected him to flip out and say something harsh or cruel. She wanted him to get out his angers and frustrations but instead she got the shock of her life. As she processed what he said she felt like she couldn't breathe. The world around her was spinning and all she saw clearly was Drew and all she heard were the words that had just left his lips. She couldn't believe what she heard. Drew was looking at her with wide eyes like he couldn't believe it either. Bianca gulped in air and tried to calm herself, she had to say something. "I….. I love.. I love you, too." The words felt almost foreign to her as she stumbled over each of them, never having said that to anyone and actually mean it. "But do you really mean that? You're going through a lot and probably have a million emotions rushing through you all the time. I know I mean it, more than you could ever know but…. I don't want you saying that on impulse and regretting it." Bianca looked into his eyes with more love and understanding than she ever thought was possible for herself. 

Drew felt automatically relieved and calmed down when he said that. He couldn't help but smile when she said it back. This was the first time he smiled in days, maybe even weeks. Drew's heart skipped a beat and all his troubles went away for a moment. He grabbed both her hands holding them gently still looking intensely into her beautiful eyes. "I've been thinking about it often….I mean it with all my heart." Drew said with confidence.

Bianca lit up when she saw him smile, it was like it was contagious. In the back of her mind she still had doubts, she was scared and worried but she let that go for now. She wanted to cherish the moment, she hadn't felt this way…. Ever. The way he looked at her made her nervous, but in a good way. She wished they could stay like this forever. She played with his hands, loving the feel of them in her own. She stared at their hands for a while before she looked up and into his eyes. "I still want to talk to you about what you're going through and how you're feeling. I really wanna help you and fix the mess I put you in." She squeezed his hands in her own and gave him a small smile.

Suddenly he felt like he wanted to tell her….everything. He was ready to. "I thought I was okay. I thought I was fine. But I slowly realized I wasn't. I jump at loud sounds. I hate when police officers show up because I'm scared of what they will say. I push away friends because I think they don't understand me. I don't want to sleep because I'm afraid I'll never wake up. I get angry at myself for feeling this way. I don't feel safe at all. I'm terrified every moment of my life. Even when I'm sleeping I can't escape, I have nightmares." He looked down feeling tears form in his eyes. Drew never cried in general, especially in front of other people. But he didn't care anymore. "I'm just….a wreck."

Bianca automatically moved closer to him, placing her hands on his cheeks and looked right into his eyes. "No one will ever hurt you again. Do you hear me? No one. I won't allow it ever again. You are safe, right here with me, with your family and with your friends. Maybe going to see someone….. like a therapist will help? It's worth a try. If you want, I'll be right next to you every step of the way. I won't leave your side unless you tell me to." Bianca wiped a tear that had escaped from his eye away with her thumb. She was doing her best to be strong for him.

Drew wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Maybe that's what he really needed comfort, not people feeling sorry for him and telling him he needs help. He thought about what Bianca said about a therapist. Maybe it was worth a try. He whispered in her ear. "I would never…ask you to leave." he held her closer to himself.

Bianca hugged him tightly, securely, maybe even a little protectively. She felt like he could change his mind at any time and kick her out of his life again. She lightly drew circles soothingly on his back with her hand. His breath was warm on her ear and she smiled widely at his words. She wanted to believe him completely but couldn't just yet. Still, the words made her feel amazing and loved. In his arms Bianca felt anything was possible, no matter how cliche that is it was true. She whispered back to him, "Even if you did, I would never go very far. I'll always be close by to be there for you when you need me. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." She meant every word she spoke softly to him. She felt at home in that moment.

Drew began to get less tense and more relaxed. He smiled like there was nothing wrong in his life. He smiled….like he used to before everything happened. He felt the safest with Bianca. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. After hearing Bianca say that he was speechless he didn't know what to say. "You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I would do everything and anything for you."

Bianca smiled and enjoyed the moment. She felt calm and happy, everything felt right again. She didn't know if Vince was still after him but she did know that she was going to do ever ing to keep Drew safe. "I'm glad you're happy right now, you deserve happiness. When you feel angry or afraid, just breathe and remember you're safe and that the hurt is over." Bianca kissed his cheek hesitantly. She looked into his eyes and hoped she'd never have to see his face bruised like it was then ever again. She wanted him healed and healthy and back to the way he used to be.

Drew was embracing the moment when Adam came walking down the stairs asking if he wanted to play video games. When Adam saw them looking into each others eyes smiling, he automatically backed away. "Uh…I'll just….go. You two have fun." Adam Smirked and went back upstairs.

Bianca looked over at Adam and smiled warmly. "Nice to see you, Adam!" Bianca yelled to him as he left. Bianca looked to Drew, "Is he gonna say anything to your mom? Cause she kinda hates me and I'm pretty sure Adam doesn't really like me either." Bianca was worried someone would convince Drew to leave her again once they found out they were…. whatever they were.

"No I don't think he will, Just to make sure let's go somewhere. Anywhere." He grinned. Drew really did need to get out of the house. He was just too afraid before. Bianca gave him the confidence. 

Bianca smiled. "We could always just go to The Dot or walk around. I really don't care as long as I'm with you." Bianca gave him a quick kiss then stood up, pulling him off the couch with her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed tightly. "So what do you want to do?" she looked up at him and smiled.

"I don't even know. I just have to get out of here. Too many days of be scared, and csi re runs." Drew laughed and took her hand leading her outside. He tried to be as quiet as possible so Adam wouldn't hear. Once he got outside, it was pretty cold so he put his arm protectively around her like he used to as she leaned into him.

Bianca laughed and followed him outside, feeling amazing just walking by his side. "You know, this may sound totally lame but my favorite thing ever is walking in the cold. It helps me clear my head….. and sometimes helps me sober up." Bianca smirked as they walked side by side in sync with each other. They didn't know where they were going, they just walked. Bianca just wanted to be with him, anytime and anywhere.

"No I totally get it." As Drew walked he thought about all the good times they had together. Every kiss, hug, and "I love you." 's. He also thought about all the bad times. They got through so much together. "I missed this. Just being with you." He looked at her and smiled. 

"Well, I missed bragging to everyone about how amazing you are, it was fun. Now I get to do it again!" Bianca laughed and, with her arms wrapped around his stomach, she squeezed him tightly. She stopped walking and smiled at him before gently placing her hands on each of his cheeks, getting up on her toes and bringing his face to hers. She kissed him softly and hesitantly, hoping it wasn't all too much for Drew.

When Drew saw that Bianca was going to kiss him, he was a little surprised. He didn't know if he was ready for this. But when her lips touched his he knew there's nothing else he wanted more. He wrapped his arms around her holding her body tight against his, deepening the kiss. There was no doubt anymore.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, getting as close to him as was possible. She kissed him, hungry for his kiss that she hadn't had for what seemed like forever. She forced herself to pull away and put her forehead against his and breathed, "I love you so much." Every part of her body was touching every part of his body and she couldn't get enough. She brought her lips back to his, kissing him passionately.

Drew couldn't help but smile through the kiss after Bianca said that. Drew pressed his lips up against hers more passionately than ever before. He couldn't get enough. It felt like the world just stopped, all Drew's troubles and worries just went away when they were kissing. He felt amazing.

Bianca let the kiss last before she slowly pulled away and smiled. "I missed that, almost as much as I missed you." She put her cheek against his and hugged him tight, never wanting to let go. She whispered into his ear, "I love that I can just be with you. We don't have to go anywhere or do anything, we can just….. be. If that makes sense." She let out a small laugh and enjoyed the feel of him so close, warming her body.

Drew just enjoyed the tight embrace they were in. He thought about what Bianca said and smiled to himself knowing she was right. They were silent for a moment until Drew said "Does this mean….we are back together again?" He was nervous asking that afraid she would say no or something.

Bianca took a breath and pulled away a little to look him in the eyes, "I'd want that more than anything but it's up to you. If you're ready and you'll take me back….. that'd be perfect." She looked at him with a hopeful look on her face as she ran her hand through his hair.

Drew knew exactly what he wanted. Everything was clear now. He looked into her eyes and said "I Love you, and there's no doubt in my mind that I want to be with you and just you." He smiled feeling so in love with her.

Bianca jumped with excitement and brought him to her in a big hug. "I'm embarrassing myself, I know. I just missed you so much. I missed holding your hand in the hall, which I can now do. And….. being your girlfriend." Bianca laughed at herself and blushed, which she never did. "I'm being lame, I know, I'm sorry." She kissed him with a new fever and excitement.

Drew laughed. "It's alright. I love seeing you happy. You smile is like….amazing" He grinned. How did he ever let a girl this amazing and beautiful go? Drew hugged Bianca tightly just happy she was his again.

Bianca laughed, "Thanks, Torres." She held onto him like he was her whole world, because he was. She couldn't imagine him leaving her again, she couldn't lose him again. "I'll do everything I can to keep you this time. I never want to lose you. I can't."


End file.
